tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Tamrielic Magic (Echoes of the Orient)
Tamrielic Magic is the magic used by the natives of Tamriel, in contrast to the Spirit Pressure that is used by the people of Akavir. It uses the magicka that originates from Aetherius to manifest effects upon the real world, in essence by taking in ambient magicka and projecting it into reality. It is only capable of casting discrete spells and does not grant boundless control of elements. Other names * Standard Magic ** Destruction ** Alteration ** Restoration ** Conjuration ** Illusion * Common Magic Effects and Abilities Tamrielic magic is the well known magical form within Tamriel and what magic is thought to be by most. It allows one to cast spells that have been learnt without any other prerequisites besides the knowledge of the spell. So long as one has enough magicka to cast the spell, it can be performed. Tamriel's magic, even via magic creation, is limited to a fixed effect per spell, with no room for variability after the spell has been fixed. This limits the versatility of each individual spell, but also means that each spell does not require that much practice or understanding. As a mage absorbs magicka that comes from Aetherius through the stars and sun, they are vulnerable to effects that cut off this inflow to them. Should their inflow of power be cut off, their magicka pool will not regenerate and they will be unable to cast powerful spells without depleting themselves. Also, most spells have some casting time and cannot be fired off immediately. The principles of Tamrielic magic are based on taking the ambient magicka in the world, storing it in the body and using it in a formulaic manner. Hence, it is incompatible with the techniques of Spirit Pressure which is a complete opposite in terms of magicka generation and usage. It is possible for a Tamrielic magic user to switch to Spirit Pressure by starting the basic Spirit Pressure cultivation techniques and moving on from there, but they have to give up all their magic in the process. The magical energy generated from practicing Spirit Pressure can be used to cast spells in the Tamrielic fashion, but learning Spirit Pressure techniques will destroy one's magicka pool as the ability to absorb magicka from the environment is lost. One's own magical capacity would have to be increased from scratch via increasing the understanding and power of their Spirit Pressure. This means than switching from Tamrielic magic to Spirit Pressure will isolate one from their own spells until sufficient power is gained, which can take a long time. The utility of Tamrielic magic is how easy it is to pick up, since one only needs to learn spells and have a good memory of how to use them. There is no necessity to continuously train both the external body and internal power to increase in overall ability, only the necessity to expand the magicka pool and increase the number of spells known. The spell schools are outlined below: Destruction Destruction is mostly the command over the elemental forces, used for offence against enemies. The most common spell elements used for this is Electricity, Flame and Ice. The practitioner simply needs to convert a fixed portion of magicka into a specific spell, then fire the spell at the target. There are many forms of spells that can be used. More skilled mages can use esoteric elements like wind, light or shadow for Destruction type magic, but such mages are rare. Alteration Restoration Conjuration Illusion Appearences * Echoes of the Orient Known Practitioners All mages in Tamriel use this method of spell casting, since none of them actually know what Spirit Pressure is and cannot perform Spirit Pressure techniques. It is virtually unknown to find this magic system in Akavir, though, since the Akaviri as a whole do not have awareness of this way of magicka usage. The only known exception is the vampire Eldric Bellamont, who discovered the principles of Spirit Pressure independently. Notable mages include: Trivia * This page exists only to show contrast between Tamrielic Magic and Spirit Pressure. * Tamrielic Magic is mostly frowned upon by Spirit Pressure users that are aware of it. They see it as a short cut to achieve power quickly, at the cost of remaining weak physically and mentally. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Powers and Abilities